


this terrifying feeling

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [40]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and then I met you and I was terrified because I knew that I would end up falling for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this terrifying feeling

**Author's Note:**

> [Elliot](http://ethereal-liebgott.tumblr.com/) wanted a LuzToye fluff at the funfair but this turned out to be sappy fluff at the funfair instead.

Joe had been planning this date since three weeks ago after he had told George that he perhaps, maybe, _definitely_ was a bit (a lot) smitten with the always smiling, always laughing man.

( _And George had grinned – a slow smile stretching his lips, that lighted up his face, making his eyes bright – and asked, “Really? How long?”_

_“Too long. Ever since the first time I met you. Ever since I let my guard down around you._ ”)

So it was understandable that he got pissed when they arrived at the restaurant only to find it closed with the signage, ‘OUT OF BUSINESS’ dangling over the door.

“Fuck,” Joe swore loudly, ready to kick the owner for ruining his first date with George.

“Hey, now, c’mon. Don’t get stressed out,” George said, taking Joe by his hand to pull him away from the glass door, rubbing Joe’s knuckle gently with his thumb.

“I planned this date for 3 weeks and this asshole decided to go bankrupt on me,” Joe growled, and then closed his eyes, regulating his breathing, willing himself to calm down.

It’s just a restaurant, they could go some place else; something fancy because George deserved all the good things in life, but he knew that they had to wait for a long time to get a table without any reservation since it’s the weekend.

The date hadn’t even begun yet and he had royally fucked it up.

He felt George’s calloused fingers rubbing his jaw, pressing his cheek gently to get his attention. When he opened his eyes, George was smiling at him, so kind, so understanding.

“Don’t look so down,” George whispered, tapping Joe’s cheek to make him smile, and Joe felt his lips quirked up slightly.

“Since your idea for a first date is a bust, why don’t we go to the place of my choice this time,” George said, linking his arm around Joe’s and started walking, and Joe had no choice but to follow George.

“I’m feeling anxious already,” Joe mumbled, but his feet started to move as he tightened his hold on George’s arm, linking their fingers together.

( _Of course he would follow George; Joe would follow him to the end of the world_.)

“Trust me, Joe! You will end up enjoying yourself!” George promised, his eyes bright when he turned to look at Joe.

*

They ended up at the funfair by the pier, where the wind blowing gently and running its fingers through their hair, and the ocean breeze filled their lungs as they headed to the entrance.

Joe looked around, turning his body to take in the bright lights that lighted up the rides in red, yellow, blue, gold; colors that swirled together and made everything seem to be magical.

George came to him, wrapping one arm around Joe’s waist, rubbing his face on Joe’s coat, smiling up at him.

They looked a bit out of place in their fancy coats and polished shoes in this too small amusement park where the biggest ride were the Ferris Wheel and the Skydiver; with the music from Merry-Go-Round blaring repeatedly in their ears.

But it seemed fitting for some reason for them to be there, dressed to the nine; especially when Joe took in George’s giddy expression, happy to soak in the laughter and the chatters from the other patrons.

“How about we go on the Ferris Wheel first?” George suggested and Joe nodded, taking his hand to lead the way.

*

From above, the busy city seemed so small and insignificant and Joe took a deep breath, breathing in the sea air and he vaguely thought that this was the very reason why Web loved the ocean so much and why Lieb loved Web who loved the ocean; because it was so freeing, everything seemed so vast and never-ending.

The Ferris Wheel moved forward.

“What are you thinking?” George nudged Joe’s with his shoulder, watching his side profile and how his cheekbones looked so prominent from this angle, and how his eyes blinked lazily, a small smile spreading.

Joe casually shifted his arm and thrown it over George’s shoulder, pressing close, sharing warmth.

“You,” Joe answered, grinning when he heard George snorted.

( _Always you_.)

“Liar, liar, pants on fire,” George drawled, resting his head on Joe’s shoulder, feeling content and calm. Joe always had that effect on him, always managed to somehow contain his boundless energy with just a soft press of lips, or a gentle caress of fingers, or a smooth murmur against his skin.

“What are you thinking?” George asked again, softer this time as nuzzled Joe’s jaw with the tip of his nose, breathing in his sharp aftershave smell, the faint cologne that Joe dabbed on his neck.

Their car stopped at the top, swaying slightly against the gentle wind.

“Have you ever felt so insignificant in your life?” Joe asked, caressing George’s shoulder lightly, looking out at the distance bright lights of the city.

“Sometimes,” George answered, tilting his head to look at Joe’s pensive expression. “Why?” He added, frowning his eyebrows, worried about his boyfriend.

“My whole life, there were moments where I felt so small and insignificant, like I haven’t done enough for myself. Somehow, I will always end up fucking this up and I feel worthless and useless. And then-”

Joe looked at George who was looking at him, the bright lights reflected in his eyes.

“-and then I met you and I was terrified because I knew that I would end up falling for you.” Joe stopped talking, gathering his thoughts as he exhaled shakily, and George waited for him.

( _George always waited for him, no matter how long it would take_.)

“I tried to stay away. I tried to… I tried to ignore my feelings for you but I couldn’t. I thought that you’re better off with someone else, not someone like me who always seems to destroy things.”

Another pause, and George rubbed his thumb on Joe’s knuckle again and again, feeling the smooth skin; gently coaxing him to continue.

The car lurched forward again, bringing them down gently, gently.

“But I couldn’t stomach the thought of you being with someone else. I’m selfish, George because for the first time since I met you, I feel like I matter to someone. You make me feel like I matter, that I am important and that’s why I couldn’t hide my feelings for you any longer,” Joe confessed; gentle voice and soft eyes with George’s face reflected inside them.

And George couldn’t say anything, too overwhelmed with feelings that bubbled inside his chest, expanding through his heart; because here was the man that he fell in love with from the very first time they met, here was the man that made him feel calm, here was the man that made him feel alive.

George leaned up to kiss Joe on his lips; soft kisses that was comforting, soft kisses that was soothing for their souls and for their hearts.

“You always matter, Joe. You’re always important,” George whispered, every words made his lips brushed against Joe’s, every words felt like a cooling balm on Joe’s battered soul.

“Even when I fuck up?”

“Especially when you fuck up because I know you, and I know you won’t fuck this up because you care about me too much to even let yourself ruin us,” George proclaimed gently, taking in Joe’s expression and memorizing it in his mind because right now Joe was smiling, Joe was happy.

( _Joe was in love with George_.)

“You sound confident,” Joe teased, dropping kisses on George’s forehead.

“I am, because you love me,” George said simply, smiling brilliantly when Joe looked at him, _really_ looked at him like George had found the one secret that he held close to his heart.

And it felt terrifying, it felt frightening with the way his heart was hammering so loud, with the way his soul is calling for this man sitting beside him, with the way he didn’t want to deny that he, Joe Toye, was in love with George Luz.

“You love me right?” George asked again, squinting his eyes at Joe, trying to look menacing only to end with him looking like a cute beaver.

“Hmm,” Joe tapped his chin, trying to suppress a grin from forming and then he howled in pain when George punched his thigh.

“Asshole,” George muttered sulkily, and Joe pulled him closer to pepper his face with wet kisses until George swatted his face, giggles burst out from him and Joe kissed his lips firmly, licking his tongue gently; humming happily when George moaned.

“I love you,” Joe breathed out when they pulled apart, cupping George’s face and thumbing his jaw softly, feeling his day old stubble underneath his calloused fingertips.

“And I you,” George replied, eyes brighter than any of the lights, full of love and adoration and Joe felt his heart sing.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/143484898447/luztoye-fluff-while-theyre-at-like-the-fair-or)


End file.
